robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Limit
WeirdEverything on roblox was normal after my recent incident with Bitten. Everyone was safe and nothing else bad happened. I was paranoid to use free-models forever and knew not to trust them. Luckily, I was the only one who experienced this chaos. Everything was normal until one day, a crazy thing happened to me. I was pacing around my house having flashbacks of my experiences I was having with roblox like that new update and studio corruption. I slowly started feeling mentally insane and decided to sit on my chair. I went onto roblox, forgetting about everything that happened. I was logged out. Strange because it wasn't really the time to log out. Must have just been random. I decided to ignore the fact and log back in. I felt a chill down my spine as I pushed the log in button, remembering the stuff that happened. As the page was loading, I was expecting something strange to happen when it loaded. To my surprise, nothing different or abnormal happened. I had messages, but they were just trade requests or those cheap scams from the people making fake usernames. I marked them all as read and carried on. I saw a picture in my head when I clicked the games. I guess I was still tired. I was developing insomnia from sleepless nights anyways. When I clicked a game, it took longer than usual to load, although I had good internet connection and my computer was still very fast. When it loaded, there was a bar. It was on the side of my screen. At the top, it said limit. I decided to ignore it, as it was probably harmless. It also looked poorly made. I decided to play the game to troll. It was a lot of fun trolling players and laughing. When I left though, the red on the limit bar filled it up more to about 20% of it. It also looked a bit more disturbing. I went to my profile page, and the red took 50% of the limit bar. Blood started coming on the bar slowly. Eventually, after a few more minutes of this stuff, it took 60% of the bar. The red started to have lines and stuff that looked like intestines. I got really scared and started getting flashbacks of my other disturbing experiences. I started feeling like I did something wrong, and started yelling, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHY DO YOU WANNA DO THIS TO ME?" My mom soon told me to stop yelling and calm down. I eventually got calm and looked at the bar again. The bar, luckily, got back to where the red was only taking 5% of it. I felt better, and thought the person or thing hacking my computer felt guilty, but afterwards, the bar skipped all the way to where the red took 100%. It got really disturbing and shown a robloxian's head torn off on the top of the bar. Afterwards, the page changed to a very crazy page. There was letters and numbers everywhere. The bar was finally gone, luckily, but the website was going crazy. Eventually, music that sounded like if some little kid was just mashing the piano came on, and it soon got warped. I heard windchime sounds eventually. Text came on my computer, saying "Feeling relaxed?" It did a yes or no. I chose no, only to see the page move back to roblox, but it only shown my profile avatar. The avatar had destroyed hats, blood on its clothes again, and its eyes were big black eyes. After staring at it, I eventually somewhat fainted. I was in a room. The robloxian was in there as well, and it started coming towards me. I ran away from it, but when it got me, I woke up. The page was exited, everything looked normal by now, and nothing else happened. I felt very insane and restarted my computer. When it restarted, it said "The update will never leave you!" I ran downstairs and yelled to my father about this, and he thought I was just crazy. I have been having more flashbacks and hallucinations around the time. I would never escape my insanity and that new update was stuck on my computer. Whenever I got on roblox, I worried about the strange stuff happening. I messaged my friend, who is a mythbuster, and asked him if he knows about any of this, but he said it was just a myth. All I wanted to do right now was quit roblox, but I couldn't, and I had no idea why. I just had the urge to stay on. Randomnoob48888 (talk) 18:34, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Site Based